Hitherto, dimethyldioleylammonium chloride and dimethyldi-hydrogenated tallow-ammonium chloride have been used as fabric softeners. However, they cannot meet all the requirements set out from the softening, water-absorbing and antistatic effect or capacity viewpoints.